All aircraft employ control devices on the wings, tails or fuselages. These control devices include ailerons, leading edge flaps, rudders and elevators to name a few. All these control devices have hinge lines, that if not aerodynamically sealed result in aerodynamic spillage. Aerodynamic spillage occurs when air passes from the high pressure side of a control surface to the low pressure side. Typically this occurs along the hinge line of the control surface. Aerodynamic spillage results in a less efficient control device. Other door hinges, such as those used for avionics bays, also result in aerodynamic drag that reduces the aircraft's performance.
Thus there exists a need for a hinge line seal for control surfaces of an aircraft and other hinged doors that eliminates (or reduces) aerodynamic spillage and is lightweight.